muskiepostingfandomcom-20200215-history
ChupaCorp
ChupaCorp is a drug trafficking company founded by ChupaKneeGrey after he took over an abandoned Amazon warehouse. It operated until October 20, 2019, wherein after losing all funding and stock value, it filed for bankruptcy and closed its doors. Note that this documents information is gleaned from sources outside of ChupaCorp up until the final days of its existence. Founding The earliest known mention of the Amazon warehouse which ChupaCorp would come to initially reside in was in a list of "Top 10 Places to Buy and Snort Ketamine", wherein it was mentioned in the ninth place entry that Amazon abandoned a warehouse after a blow up sex doll was taken, and it was left to ChupaKneeGrey. ChupaKneeGrey's first acknowledgement of the operation was in a a tweet where he voiced his displeasure with Gaymerposting leaking details about his "drug cartel". Operation Details Products Sold Shortly after ChupaKneeGrey's operation was exposed, he revealed that at a minimum, he had been smuggling marijuana, molly, and ketamine, and began offering discount codes via his Twitter page for various products. It is unknown how many products were sold by ChupaCorp, however the value of their company indicates they moved a large amount of merchandise on a daily basis. Drug Routes ChupaCorp utilized a large number of routes for the distribution of their drugs to every country on the planet. However, all of the routes passed through the UK at some point, as they were checked for quality at the Amazon warehouse where ChupaCorp's operations were based. It is unknown who originally designed the many drug routes ChupaCorp used, and given how inefficient they were, it is speculated that products were simply shipped via UPS, with no planning whatsoever. How exactly UPS was able to deliver to countries such as North Korea is currently unknown. Drug Manufacturing ChupaCorp appears to have manufactured/grown all of their products. It is unknown who exactly oversaw the production, but a number of leaked documents regarding production quotas make mention of a figure named Elizabeth Holmes, which indicates it may have been her duty to ensure production continued smoothly. How ChupaCorp employees acquired to formulas for the synthesize their various products is unknown, as well as their source for marijuana plants. Technology ChupaCorp Global Communication Network (CCGCN) ChupaCorp pioneered a customized global communications network for secure communication of detail regarding drug shipments and financial information known as the ChupaCorp Global Communication Network, or CCGCN for short. It was comprised of twelve satellites in orbit around the Earth which were privately funded by ChupaCorp and launched covertly by SpaceX with assistance from board member Elon Musk. Each message began by being encrypted with the public key from each satellite as well as the public key of the recipient, before being transmitted. As it passed through each satellite, it was decrypted piece by piece, until it arrived and was completely decrypted by its intended target. Unfortunately, each satellite was only equipped with a 32-bit Intel Celeron CPU, so the process of sending one message took approximately 48 hours, given clear weather. After the closing of ChupaCorp, the satellites began to fall one by one onto mainland Brazil, setting the Amazon rainforest on fire. Musk used his connections to cover this up and place the blame for the fires on local farmers. Board Members ChupaCorps only confirmed board member was Elon Musk, however, a pair of entities known as the Bogdanoff Twins are likely to have been involved as well, given that their considerable financial means would have allowed ChupaCorp to acquire the equipment they would have needed to produce their products. Furthermore, it is possible that Linus Sebastian was a member as well, as his Tech Tips would have allowed ChupaCorp to make sound decisions as well as eliminate competitors covertly. Loss of ChupaCorp Stock Exchange Credentials (CCESSEX) On September 8, 2019, it was reported that the CEO of ChupaCorp divorced his wife, and in the process lost the login information for the ChupaCorp Stock Exchange (CCESSEX). This led to the resignation of the CEO, followed by a sharp decline in stock value. This depression would continue until October 18, 2019, when it was reported that Gaymerposting had reclaimed the credentials. It was at this point he was given the title of COO, however, it is disputed whether this was legitimate or not, given that the CEO had resigned before giving this title. The CEO was replaced with a warm pint of beer, deemed fit by the board to oversee the administration of the company. Bankruptcy On October 19, 2019, Elon Musk as well as the majority of ChupaCorp investors sold their stock and withdrew financial support from ChupaCorp. Along with being unable to continue paying employees, this led to the loss of all established drug routes, as well as the disabling of the CCGCN. During all of this, the warm pint of beer developed botulism, and chose to file for bankruptcy. Aftermath In the aftermath of ChupaCorp, Musk went on to take full control of the Anti-Gates Coalition, and their battle against the Northern Electric Research Viziers began with the Battle of Sierra Nevada on October 31, 2019. ChupaKneeGrey and Gaymerposting have made occasional comments since.